Henge No Jutsu
by xXxLil'DarkxXx
Summary: Despues de una reunion de todas las kunoichis se desata un secreto que dara mucho que hablar.
1. Comienzo

_Notas de la Autora:_

_Este es mi primer Fan-fic, así que no sean malos por favor, intentare mejorar al paso de los capítulos._

Y todo empezó una mañana

Todas las chicas estabamos reunidas:

-Oigan, chicas- Clamo una pelirosa- Que tal si decimos quien nos gusta, nadie se va a traicionar o sí?-

-Nooo, como crees- Dijeron a coro las chicas-

-Bien empieza tu Ten-Ten- La aludida miro con ganas de matar a quien la nombro primera (inner: Y quien no?. Mary: Ya cállate y déjame escribir). Bien esteee La pobre Ten-Ten tenia un notorio sonrojo-

-Vamos dinos somos amigas o no?..-La apoyo Temari, nuestra amiga estaba mas que sonrojada, le llegaban a salir humos de la pena-

-A ver y quien sigue…-Dijo Ino- Que tal tu misma Temari?-

-Yo? -Grito Temari- Etto Que problemático!-

-Con esa información lo tenemos mas que claro Hehe -Menciono Sakura con una sonrisa-

-Todos ya saben quien me gusta -Dijo Ino-

-Claro!, tal y como sabemos que no te corresponde- Burlo Sakura-

-A ver que te crees frentesota!, Sasuke es mío! - Grito la rubia muy enojada-

-Claro que no es mío, mío y solo mío!- Gritaba mas la pelirosa hasta que alguien propuso la paz-

-Cálmense chicas que sacamos con enojarnos -Dijo tranquilamente una oji- perla-

Esta bien Hinata, entonces, ahora es tu turno - Clamo Ten-Ten-

-Yo?, es que, él…yo…ay, no puedo!- Intento decir Hinata-

-Vamos claro que puedes- Lo intenta Ino-

-Yo, yo, yo, me gusta Na- na- naruto kun- Por fin soltó la palabra la peliazul-

Acto seguido todas quedan boquiabiertas de que lo dijera ya que sabían desde hace mucho

quien le gustaba a la oji- perla, pero no creian que lo soltaria asi como asi…

-_Que tal si hago que la dulce Hinata se suelte de una vez?_- Pensaba maliciosamente Sakura- Ves no costo demasiado o sí?-

-No la verdad es que no, me siento mejor en decircelo a alguien, pero no se les ocurra decircelo!-

-Cómo lo vamos a decir?- Dijeron en coro las demás, pero Sakura seguirá planeando como hacer que Hinata se suelte-

Al día siguiente

-Hum que voy a hacer- se debatía tal pelirosa en su habitación- Empujarla sobre Naruto, oh no, no seria lo mejor, ser la soplona, jamas!, a no ser-

Y ahí lo decidió, se transformaría en Hinata para eso:

-Henge No Jutsu- Y puff se transformo en Hinata y fue caminando por la aldea hasta llegar a casa de Naruto, acto seguido toca la puerta-

-Ya voy, ya voy- Contesta un rubio de mala gana-

-Ah Hinata, hola! -Saluda cordialmente el rubio al abrir-

-Hola, Naruto- kun- Saluda Sakura con el típico "kun" que Hinata agrega-

-Y como estas? -Pregunta el rubio-

-Bien, este..vine a decirte algo- dijo "Hinata"-

-Ok, entonces, que cosa es? -pregunta intrigado Naruto –

-Es que tu, tu tu me gustas! - Y salió corriendo dejando a Naruto muy sorprendido al llegar a su casa deshizo el Jutsu- _Hinata, me debes un favor hehehe_- Dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa de victoria.

_Nota:_

_Y?, que tal? Tomatazos?, Aplausos, reviews?_

_Espero que les haya gustado y mi inner tuvo una aparición sin permiso_

_Inner: ya deja de molestarme casi nunca me dejas hablar!_

_Mary: solo cálmate! ToT_

_Inner: la hice llorar?, Eso espero! (sonrisa macabra)_


	2. ¿Batalla?

__

Notas de la autora:

Me dejaron reviews! Hacen muy feliz a esta autora principiante

****

hinata147hyuuga: _Que bueno que te haya gustado ^^ lo continuare con gusto_

****

Heero Kusanagi: _Gracias por tu review =D_

****

Natsumi hhr nh: _Si, sakura tuvo su plan, lo que pasara no te lo digo pero creo que nos gustara a todos!_

****

Valerii Hyuga: _Soy principiante en esto pero prometo mejorar lo juro!_

****

LennaParis: _Si, creo que esta mas larga._

__

Bien ya no los aburro mas y al fic ^^

Capitulo 2: Batalla?

- Que pasa con Hinata ella dijo- se hablaba a sí mismo el joven rubio- No esto no puede pasar debo haber escuchado mal, es imposible que comparta mis sentimientos-

Mientras tanto en casa de Sakura

Me pregunto si estará bien lo que hice, y si Naruto le pregunta a Hinata-_ Lo que hiciste esta bien ella debía dejarse llevar!- _Pero inner- _Pero nada!- _Oh demonios debería dejar de hacerte caso.

-Debería arreglar lo que hice de una vez- _no, quieres arruinar tu plan _ si eso implica hacer que no haya problemas pues si _te lo digo muy tranquilamente deja que Hinata y Naruto se arreglen- _ok pero si no se arregla les voy a decir inner, tu me dejaste de controlar hace mucho tiempo!-

Hinata caminaba por la aldea con las otras kunoichis

-Y que paso con Sakura- pregunto Temari-

-Creo que se sentía mal y por eso no vino- contesto Ino-

- Bueno ojalá que se recupere- dijo Hinata-

Y estaban así conversando las kunoichis, pasando un buen rato entre amigas luego decidieron ir a comer ramen y ahí es donde paso lo peor

Naruto llega al puesto y ve que están todas se queda ahí esperando hasta que se van y cuando pagan la comida para irse, Naruto quiere hablar con Hinata

-Hey Hinata, podemos hablar?-

- Cla-claro Na-na-ruto- kun- tartamudeo Hinata algo confundida-

- Es cierto lo que me dijiste esta mañana- pregunto dudoso el joven rubio-

-Que?!- pregunto exaltada Hinata, ella pudo sentir como su pulso comenzó a acelerarse-

- Es que tu fuiste a mi casa esta mañana y pues tu dijiste que yo te gustaba- menciono Naruto con un pequeño sonrojo- Es eso cierto?-

- Yo-yo-yo Hinata solo atino a salir corriendo con las chicas tenia una mezcla de sentimientos tristeza, furia y confusión, pero lo que más le causaba molestia es que alguien la haya traicionado, sentía por primera vez ira, y no sabia lo que eso podía causarle.-

Hinata llego rápido con las chicas y grito:

- Quién de ustedes abrió la boca y le dijo a Naruto eso!- estaba roja, roja de rabia-

- Cálmate Hinata, nadie lo hizo- trato Ten-Ten-

- Alguien se transformo en mi y abrió la bocota y voy a descubrir quien fue- (_Inner: Hinata detective! Yo: por favor inner, déjame continuar! Inner: hehehe)_

- Bueno, yo no he sido- aclaro Temari-

- Yo tampoco- dijo Ino-

- Ni yo- dijo Ten-Ten.

- Sabemos que ninguna de nosotras a sido Hinata, pero no sabemos de Sakura-

- Esta me la pagan, y con intereses! y Hinata salió corriendo a casa de Sakura-

- Espera Hinata! Y quien creen que gane?- dijo Ino-

- Le apuesto a Sakura- clamo Ten- Ten- tiene control perfecto de su chakra-

- Yo a Hinata, olvidas la habilidad del clan Hyuuga?- dijo Temari- Recuerda lo que hacen atacan tu chakra, no importa que tan bueno sea tu control del chakra, la va derrotar-

- Bien vamos rápido- dijo Ino-

Hinata ya llego a la casa de Sakura y golpeo con fuerza la puerta ahí salió sakura y Hinata le dio un golpe en pleno estomago que la hizo caer de espalda:

- Como mierda se te ocurre transformarte en mi maldita sea! grito Hinata mientras tomaba de la pollera a Sakura-

- Hinata tranquilízate!- y tomo a Hinata de las muñecas con su fuerza obligándola a soltarla-

- Como quieres que me tranquilice?!- clamo Hinata soltándose del agarre de Sakura-

- Hinata, lo hice por que quería que saliera bien con Naruto-

-Y que pasa si no me corresponde, eh? Quedaría como estúpida frente a todos-

- Hinata, detente!! Ahí estaban las kunoichis-

Hinata salió de ahí ella solo quería estar sola debía asimilar todo lo que paso

__

Notas de la Autora:

Bien y como quedo la continuación???

El próximo capitulo trae el final, ya tengo una idea para el próximo fic!

Yo :Bye, Bye que tengan un lindo día!

Inner: Volví a salir, soy famosa

Yo: Di adiós inner!

Inner: si me dejo cerrarlo adiosito! ^^


	3. Todo sobre el despues

__

Notas de la autora:

Ultimo capitulo ya tengo una idea para el próximo fic

Perdón si me demore es que lo escribí y se me borro todo ToT

Ahora no los aburro mas y al fic!

****

Capitulo 3: Todo sobre el después, el final esta aquí!

Luego de que nuestra querida protagonista estuviera todo el día en su cuarto analizando su problema y dándole vueltas tratando de encontrar una solución, recuerda algo:

__

Flash Back:

-_Hey Hinata, podemos hablar?-_

- Cla-claro Na-na-ruto- kun- tartamudeo Hinata algo confundida-

- Es cierto lo que me dijiste esta mañana- pregunto dudoso el joven rubio-

-Que?!- pregunto exaltada Hinata, ella pudo sentir como su pulso comenzó a acelerarse-

- Es que tu fuiste a mi casa esta mañana y pues tu dijiste que yo te gustaba- menciono Naruto con un pequeño sonrojo- Es eso cierto?-

- Yo-yo-yo Hinata solo atino a salir corriendo con las chicas tenia una mezcla de sentimientos tristeza, furia y confusión, pero lo que más le causaba molestia es que alguien la haya traicionado, sentía por primera vez ira, y no sabia lo que eso podía causarle.-

__

Dejando un Naruto desolado y triste con solo ganas de que lo que escucho y vio era mentira. Se fue a su casa rogando por que después Hinata no lo odie por tal confesión.

Fin del Flash Back.

Hinata abre rápidamente sus ojos después de lo que recordó, estaba triste, lastimar a Naruto es algo que jamas hubiese hecho en la faz de la Tierra, necesitaba un consejo pero, de quien?, No quería volver con las chicas después de lo ocurrido, y le dejo una sola opción:

- Hanabi!!!!- Grito Hinata a su hermana menor-

-Ya voy Hinata!- Contesto la menor de los Hyuuga- Qué paso?, tienes una cara amarga-

- Es que, tengo un problema y como eres la única que me comprende, me debes dar un consejo-

- Bien te ayudare hermana, Cuál es tu problema?- Pregunta la oji-blanca menor-

Hinata le cuenta todo, desde la junta de las kunoichis hasta el problema de Sakura y su recuerdo.

- Aja! Ya sé lo que necesitas hermana-

- Que cosa por favor dímelo- Rogó Hinata-

- Debes hablarle, decirle tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él y esperar ser la correcta-

- Pero y si no me corresponde- pregunto preocupada la heredera Hyuuga-

- Tranquilízate hermana, todo estará bien, y por lo que te oí decir ese chico Uzumaki esta embobado contigo- respondió Hanabi con una risa picara-

- Todo estará bien, Todo estará bien- susurro para sí misma Hinata antes de salir de la mansión de su familia-

Esta vez veíamos a una nueva Hinata, más decidida y fuerte. Dispuesta a decirle a Naruto sus sentimientos antes de que sea demasiado tarde, iba tan preocupada dándose ánimos internamente que no se dio cuenta cuando llego a la puerta de la casa del joven rubio, toco la puerta suavemente.

- Ya voy, espere no sé vaya! contesto desde adentro el Jinchūriki del Kyuubi-

- Hinata-chan- susurro el rubio al abrir la puerta-

-Hola, Naruto- kun, debo decirte algo sobre lo de hace unas horas- respondió Hinata-

- _Dios haz que ella no me odie!!- _Pensaba Naruto un tanto preocupado- Pasa por favor, Hinata- chan-

- Gracias, Naruto- kun- Entra a la casa de Naruto-

- Bien y qué querías decirme?- Pregunto Naruto nervioso-

- Bien es- té yo- yo _Habla sin tapujos!_ Tú de verdad- Tartamudeaba Hinata-

- Dímelo por favor, de verdad que me interesa- Animo el joven rubio-

- Bien la verdad es que yo- Hinata sintió como sus mejillas empezaban a arder- Me gustas desde hace mucho-

Naruto se quedo sin palabras a lo que se dejo llevar por sus impulsos y abrazo a la oji-perla.

- Hinata tu también me gustas, pense que me odiarías por lo de hace un tiempo atrás-

Y se abrazaron por un largo tiempo:

- Oye Hinata- chan-

-Sí?-

- Tienes cosas que hacer mañana como a las 20:00?-

- Me estas invitando a una cita?- (_Inner: Felicidades! Lo descubriste!!, Yo: Por favor!) _

- Si, quieres ir?- invito Naruto con una sonrisa-

- Claro que sí Naruto- kun!-

- Sí!!! - Y abrazo a Hinata con una sonrisa gatuna :3-

- Bueno- Hinata mira su reloj (_Yo: Tiene reloj?)- _Son las 21:00 debo irme a casa nos vemos Naruto- kun-

- Te acompaño a la puerta-

- Bueno, adiós!-

Hinata se va saltando de felicidad a su casa mientras deja a un Naruto con un aura depresiva rodeándolo:

- No me dio el besito de las buenas noches! D:-

Hinata llega a su casa:

- Hola hermana Cómo fue to- a!!- saludo Hanabi pero fue interrumpida por el abrazo del oso de la peli-azul-

- Todo fue de maravillas Hanabi, mañana tenemos una cita, Puedes creerlo?-

- Her-ma-na compren-do tu feli-cidad pe-ro me aho-gas- Trato de hablar Hanabi-

- Perdón hermana!- Hinata suelta a la menor que trata de respirar-

- Eso no me devuelve el aire!! :0-

Pero Hinata ya se fue a su habitación saltando de alegría y esperando que sea mañana se durmió.

Al otro día:

- Nyyaa hoy es, hoy es!- celebro Hinata-

Nuestra protagonista se baño, vistió y bajo a tomar desayuno con su familia.

- Buenos días!- saludo Hinata-

- Buenos días- saludaron los padres y la hermana de Hinata-

- Se te ve alegre hoy, es por algo en especial?- pregunto Hiashi Hyuuga-

- Eh- _Miente, miente descaradamente!-_ Hoy saldré con un amigo- _Perfecto!-_

- Que bueno Hinata A qué hora?- pregunto la madre-

- A las 20:00-

- Esta bien- autorizo el padre- Pero vuelve temprano!-

- Hai- respondió Hinata-

Pero toda la Locura se arma al momento de ser:

- Las 19:00!!!- grito Hinata- Me voy a arreglar-

Una media hora después:

- Hinata!, Que bonita!- dijo Hanabi- (Hinata usaba su pelo amarrado en una coleta alta, estaba maquillada simple lo que resaltaba su belleza natural, y tenia unos zapatos que hacían juego con su vestido azul con detallitos plateados)

Hinata se fue a esperar estaba nerviosa esta era su primera cita con el chico rubio.

- _Esta por llegar, esta por llegar!!!- _Pensaba Hinata-

DING DONG!

Hinata abre la puerta y ve un Naruto vestido de smoking y zapatos lustrados y sin su bandana de la hoja.

- Bien Hinata, ya nos vamos?-

-Sí Naruto- kun-

Salen de la mansión Hyuuga:

-A donde quieres ir Hinata?- pregunto el rubio-

- Qué tal ese restaurante de allí?- dijo la oji- perla-

- Ok-

- Que desea caballero?- pregunto un mozo a la entrada del restaurante-

- Mesa para dos, por favor- (ohh que elegante)

- Permítame-

Ya en su mesa y con su comida empezaron a charlar:

-Y cual es tu color favorito?- pregunto Naruto-

- Púrpura, Y el tuyo?-

- Naranja! :D Y tu banda preferida?-

Y así siguieron hablando toda la noche hasta que llego el momento crucial:

- Oye Hinata espere toda la noche para esto y Querrías ser mi novia?-

Hinata se sonrojo y mucho por esa pregunta pero estaba muy segura de lo que iba a responder:

- Claro Naruto- kun-

-Sí!- mira el reloj- ya son las 22:00 creo que debo llevarte a tu casa-

- Bien hay que pagar-

Cuando pagaron la cuenta salieron del restaurante caminando tomados de la mano como los novios que eran y todo era como un sueño, y llegaron a la casa de la oji-perla.

- Bien debemos despedirnos-

- Si- dijo Hinata-

Y se vieron y todo alrededor se desvaneció solo ellos dos existían y fueron acercándose hasta quedar a milímetros de los labios del otro y oyeron sus respiraciones hasta que Sucedió! Se dieron un beso ese tan esperado beso que Hinata solo había tenido en sus sueños.

- Bien, adiós Naruto- kun debo entrar, te veo mañana-

- Ok hasta luego Hinata- chan-

Naruto camino MUY feliz a su casa esa noche.

Un año después

Después de un año vemos que Hinata y Naruto se han vuelto inseparables y se aman mutuamente en su relación la cual es muy estable, por otro lado vemos a Sasuke con Sakura quienes también eran novios hablando de algo, mas allá están Temari e Ino tirando de los brazos al chico problemático.

- Oye Ten-Ten- dijo la peli-rosa- Aun no nos has dicho quien te gusta!

Ten- Ten siente como sus mejillas ahora arden.

- Parece que alguien mas va a necesitar del Henge no Jutsu para declararse o no?-

-QUE NI SE TE OCURRA!- grito Ten- Ten al escuchar eso-

- _Sakura: No le hagas caso!, _Claro que no inner ya veras!, _Soy toda una genio del amor :D_-

****

FIN

__

Notas de la Autora:

El resto lo dejo para que lo imaginen, que pasara entre Ten-Ten y Neji (sí todos sabemos que era el O.o)

Ya se termino y tuvo un final feliz :D los quiero a todos y gracias por regalarme esos reviews pronto pondré el próximo fic

Inner: Ya lo terminaste D:

Yo: Por que te pones así?

Inner: Yo quería escribir mas!

Yo: Va a haber otro!

Inner: Sii!

Yo: adiós!!!


End file.
